Dean, no!
by memphis-heat123
Summary: We all know that Dean is an amazing big brother and loves Sam.  But how about when the younger boy was first born?  This is about the first time Dean met Sammy.   WARNING:  Contains the spanking of a four-year-old.
1. Chapter 1

_**Supernatural**_

_**Dean, no!**_

_**Written by: Memphis_heat123**_

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the show or it's actors. I am not making any money from this story, it is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: We all know that Dean is an amazing big brother and loves Sam. But how about when the younger boy was first born? This is about the first time Dean met Sammy. _WARNING:_ Contains the spanking of a four-year-old.**

_**12345678987654321**_

Four-year-old Dean was sitting in a hard plastic chair beside Mrs. Kincaid. The elderly lady lived next door to him and watched him when his parents needed a babysitter. They were sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting on Dean's baby brother.

The little boy still wasn't sure how the baby got into his Mommy's tummy. His parents said that the baby got there because they loved each other so much, a baby appeared. But Billy at daycare said that his parents told him that babies came from a bird called storks. And Alice said her big sister told her that babies came from birds and bees. It was really confusing to the little boy.

But regardless of how the baby got there, it was there. And Dean was not happy about it. The baby made his Mommy get all fat, and then his Daddy scolded him when he told her that. He didn't mean to make her cry, he was just telling the truth. But Mommy seemed to cry a lot lately, and Daddy said that it was because of the baby.

And because of the baby, Dean couldn't sit in his Mommy's lap very good anymore, because she didn't really have a lap anymore. No, Dean decided he wasn't going to like this new baby at all.

The little boy saw his Daddy walking towards him and he jumped up and ran to him. John knelt down and scooped his son up into his arms.

"Hey, Sport." John said, hugging the small boy.

"Where's Mommy?" Dean asked.

"Resting." John replied with a smile. "Are you ready to meet your new baby brother?"

Without waiting for an answer, John carried the young boy down a hallway and stopped in front of a large glass window.

"Wow." Dean said in awe as he looked into the nursery and all of the babies. "Did all of them come out of Mommy? No wonder she was so big."

John and Mrs. Kincaid both laughed.

"No, son." John said, pointing to a small baby covered with a blue blanket. "That there is your new brother, Samuel."

"He's tiny." Dean observed.

"He'll grow." John assured him. "You were once that small."

Dean looked at the tiny baby and thought that he was kinda cute. He had more hair then any of the other babies.

_**12345678987654321**_

Several minutes later, John walked into Mary's hospital room carrying Dean.

"Mommy!" Dean shouted, happy to see his Mom.

"Dean." John scolded, giving his son a warning look. "I told you to be quite."

"Sorry Daddy." Dean hung his head.

"It's okay, son." John kissed the top of his head. "But be quite." He sat the boy down on his feet.

"Come here, honey." Mary said, holding her hand out.

Dean smiled and went to her, climbing onto the bed and sitting beside her.

"You're not fa…I mean big no more." Dean said, glancing at his Dad to see if the statement would get him in trouble.

"That's because Samuel has been born." Mary explained. "Did you see your brother?"

Dean nodded. "He's tiny."

"He didn't feel so tiny when he was born." Mary said, causing John to chuckle. Dean had no idea why his Daddy thought that was funny, but he laughed anyway.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, carrying a baby.

"Dean." John said, taking the baby from the nurse and thanking her. "Meet your new brother." John held the baby down low enough for Dean could see him.

"Do you want to hold him?" John asked.

Dean smiled at the baby, he was cute. "Yes please."

Mary helped the young boy hold his arms a certain way and John gently placed the newborn into his arms.

As soon as John let go of the baby, he let out a loud wail. Dean looked at the baby as if he were a poisonous snake. "Get it Daddy!" Dean shouted. "Make it stop!"

"Dean." Mary scolded as John gently picked the baby back up and started trying to calm him down. "You were told to keep your voice down. And do not refer to Samuel as it."

"Sorry, Mommy." The little boy hung his head. It wasn't fair. The baby was yelling too, why wasn't he being scolded?

John finally got Samuel quite.

"Want to try it again?" John asked his oldest son.

Dean shook his little head so hard he thought it might fall off.

John smiled and said. "You can try later, Dean."

Dean didn't say anything, but he never wanted to try again. That thing was loud.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean was really not liking the new baby now. His parents had been at the stupid hospital for two days, and Dean had only been able to see them twice. And each time, the loud brat had been in the room.

But his parents were coming home any minute now, Mrs. Kincaid said that they had already left the hospital. Her and Dean had triple cleaned the whole house, making it perfect.

Dean heard the very familiar sound of his Daddy's Impala pull to a stop outside and he ran to the door and threw it open.

He watched as his parents climbed out of the car, his Daddy grabbing a car seat from the backseat.

"There's my big boy." Mary said, as she hugged Dean and kissed his forehead. "Were you good for Mrs. Kincaid?"

"Yes Ma'am." Dean said. "We cleaned the whole house."

"And you did a wonderful job Sweetie." Mary praised.

John walked into the house and ruffle Dean's hair.

"I will see you later." Mrs. Kincaid said, as she walked to the door. "I'll let you get that precious bundle settled in."

John and Mary thanked the older woman, then they headed upstairs.

"Come on, Champ." John said to Dean. "Let's see how Samuel likes his new room."

Dean followed them upstairs and into the nursery.

The little boy stood miserably in the doorway as his parents showed the baby around the room, they were completely ignoring the four-year-old. John laid the baby in the bassinet, but both adults still played with and talked to the baby.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." John said, as he walked past Dean without a glance towards the boy.

Mary continued to talk to the baby.

"Mommy." Dean said, getting tired of being ignored. "Can you rock me?" he loved it when his Mom rocked him in the rocking chair.

"Not right now, Dean." Mary said, without looking at him. "I need to get your brother settled in."

John walked back into the room with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, who lived a few houses over. The two new adults immediately walked to the bassinet and started making cooing noises and smiling at the baby. Neither even spoke to Dean.

It was like that for over three hours. Many people came over to visit, but they all wanted to see the new baby and not Dean. Even Mrs. Franco, who always pinched Dean's cheeks and called him an adorable rascal, didn't say two words to the four-year-old.

Dean went to his room and played with his toy cars, but his heart wasn't in the game. He was sad that no one seemed to want to even talk to him since that baby came. The young boy heard his parents downstairs and decided to go into the nursery to see what all the fuss was about.

He walked into the room and tried to look into the bassinet, but he was too short. So he put the toy car he was holding in his pocket and grabbed a hold of the wooden bars and climbed up, standing on the bottom of the bassinet. He glared at the small baby inside and stuck his tongue out at it.

The baby looked at him and made gurgling sounds. Dean couldn't help but to smile. The baby was cute.

Dean pulled the car out of his pocket and placed it onto the small baby's chest. "Here." He said. "You can play with my car."

"Dean, no!" His Dad exclaimed, as he rushed into the room and picked the boy up, then set him on his feet. "You do not climb up there like that, you can hurt yourself or your brother." Then his Dad looked into the bassinet and quickly grabbed the car that was still on the baby's chest. "And leave your toys out of the bassinet, Samuel can choke on them."

Dean felt tears in his eyes, he didn't mean to be bad. He was trying to be nice, letting the baby play with his car.

"Look Champ." John said, his voice softening when he saw the unshed tears. "Your brother is little, he can get hurt playing with your car. Now go on and play, but do not come in here unless Mommy or me are with you."

"Yes Sir." Dean sniffled, then fled from the room back into the safety of his own room.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next day, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table eating his snack. It was his favorite, peanut butter and jelly with the crusts cut off. He heard his Mom in the living room and jumped up to find her, taking his sandwich with him.

When he made it to the living room, his Mom wasn't there. But the baby was, he was laying in his car seat which was sitting in the floor.

Dean glared at the baby, but then he could have sworn the baby smiled at him. Dean knelt in front of the baby and the baby made another laughing sound.

"Are you hungry?" The four-year-old asked, as he pulled off a small piece of sandwich and tried to place it into the baby's mouth.

"Dean, no!" His mom screeched, rushing over and pulling the little boy back before he could feed the baby. "Young man." She scolded, you do not put anything in your brother's mouth. No go to your room."

Dean burst into tears and ran from the room. Mary sighed and felt bad about yelling at her oldest. But it had scared her when she saw Dean trying to give the baby part of his sandwich.

She decided to go talk to Dean once John got back so he could watch Samuel. But by the time John got back, it was time to start dinner and Mary forgot all about her plans to talk to Dean.

_**12345678987654321**_

After dinner, Mary laid Samuel down for a nap. Dean was in his room playing super hero. The little boy burst into the hall pretending to be fighting some evil doer. His voice grew louder.

"Dean, no." John whispered, but it was too late. They heard a loud wail from inside the nursery. "You woke up Samuel." John scolded the boy. "Now go to your room and play quietly."

Dean ran into his room, once again crying. He didn't mean to wake up the baby. He laid down in his bed and cried himself to sleep. He was sound asleep when John and Mary walked into the room a few minutes later. John covered him up and they both kissed him, then left the room.

_**12345678987654321**_

Late that night, Dean was woken up by a high pitched cry. He heard his parents in the nursery and got up to see what was going on. Mary was walking around the room, gently bouncing the baby. John was adding powder and water to a baby bottle.

"Daddy." Dean whined. "He woke me up."

"I know Champ." John yawned. "He's just hungry, go back to bed."

Now Dean was mad. He had been scolded and sent to his room for waking up the baby, but the baby was allowed to wake him up. And they were feeding the baby in the middle of night, Dean was never allowed snacks after bedtime. It wasn't fair. The young boy stomped out of his room and into his.

He laid back down, but the constant crying from the nursery made falling back to sleep impossible. It was a long time before the crying stopped. By that time, Dean was cranky and still mad. He decided to pay the baby back. He climbed out of bed and walked into the nursery. Then he yelled at the top of his lungs, and smiled when he heard the baby crying.

But the smile vanished when he turned around to head back to his own room, only to find his parents standing there. Neither one looked too happy.

"Young man." John scolded him, as Mary picked up Samuel. "What was hat about?"

"H…he woke me up." Dean said, his voice small. He could tell that his Daddy was mad.

John took his youngest son's hand and led him back into his room. Then John sat on the bed and stood the little boy in front of him.

"That was very rude and uncalled for, Dean." John scolded. "Samuel is a baby, he needs his sleep. And I already told you not to go into the nursery without Mommy or me with you."

"I sorry, Daddy." Dean said, sniffling.

"You disobey me, son." John said, sadly. "You've earned yourself a spanking."

Dean's bottom lip quivered, he didn't want a spanking. It wasn't fair. That dumb baby didn't get spanked for waking him up. Then a thought struck the young boy. "But Daddy, The baby might be sleeping."

A loud cry from the nursery caused Dean's lip to quiver even more.

"He's still awake." John said, as he picked his son up and placed him over his leg. John raised his hand up and brought it down on the small pajama clad bottom.

"Ow!" Dean cried out. He started crying and kept crying as his Dad laid down three more firm swats. Then John picked his oldest son up and placed him on his lap and kissed the top of head, and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Now go to sleep, Dean." He said, as they pulled apart. He laid his son down on his tummy. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too, Daddy."

John covered Dean up, and then left the room. Dean laid there and listened to the baby crying, thinking that it was still unfair.

_**12345678987654321**_

There is one more chapter to this story and I will have it up sometime tomorrow. I hope you like it, please let me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Dean still didn't like the new baby. All he did was eat, sleep, cry, and poop. His parents were always tired, and so was he. The baby only sleeps for a couple hours at a time, and then he would scream and wake everyone up.

Dean walked into the living room and saw his Mom sitting on the couch, with her eyes closed and her head laid back. He walked over and climbed onto her lap.

"Mommy." He said. "Play with me."

"Not right now, Honey." Mary smiled at the little boy. "Mommy's tired."

"Please?" He pleaded, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"How about we just sit here and watch tv?" Mary asked.

"Cartoons?"

"Cartoons it is."

Dean snuggled against his Mom and she turned on the tv.

"Batman!" Dean exclaimed.

Mother and son watched tv for about ten minutes, then they heard a loud cry coming from the baby monitor sitting on the table.

"Hop up, Dean." Mary said. "I need to check on your brother."

"But I'm comfy." Dean said, mad that the new baby was stealing his Mommy away again.

"I know, Sweetie." Mary said, sliding the boy over so he was sitting on the couch and not on her. "But I have to get up."

Dean scowled as his Mom stood up and hurried upstairs. A few moments later, he heard her talking to the baby through the baby monitor.

"It's okay, Baby." He heard his Mom's voice coo. "Mommy's here."

Dean glared at the monitor, it wasn't fair. He wanted his Mommy, but she was with the brat.

_**12345678987654321**_

Two hours later, Mary called Dean into the kitchen for lunch. The little boy sat at the table and Mary placed a plate of food in front of him. He was still upset about earlier.

"I don't want chicken nuggets." He said, crossing his arms across his thin chest.

"You love chicken nuggets." Mary said, sitting a glass of milk on the table. "Now eat up."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Mary asked, her tone stern.

"I said no!" Dean yelled. He had an idea. If crying and throwing a fit worked for the baby, it should work for him.

"Do not shout at me, young man." Mary scolded. "Now eat your lunch."

"No!" Dean yelled, knocking the plate onto the floor. Then he started yelling as loud as he could.

Mary stared in shock at her normally well behaved son, Dean hadn't thrown a fit like this since he was two. The shock quickly wore off and she pulled her chair out from the table a couple feet and opened one of the sink drawers, pulling out a wooden spoon. Then she firmly grabbed a hold of Dean's upper arm and pulled him to a standing position. She sat down and pulled the little boy across her lap.

Once Dean was pulled across his Mom's lap, Dean grew silent. This was not what was supposed to happen.

"No Mommy." Dean squirmed. "I'll eat now."

"Young man." Mary said sternly, I do not know what has gotten into you. But you know better then to throw a tantrum like that. She popped the small jean clad butt with the spoon.

"Owwww!" Dean cried out as his eyes watered. The swat sting, but it didn't hurt that bad. But the little boy was upset over being spanked. It wasn't fair.

Mary swatted the small bottom four more times, then tossed the spoon on the table and rubbed gentle circles on the small back while Dean cried. Then she sighed and mumbled under her breath when she heard Sam's cries from the baby monitor.

Mary picked her oldest son up and stood him in front of her. Then she wrapped her arms around him. Dean leaned into the hug and his crying stopped. Mary pulled him away and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Mommy." The four-year-old said, sniffling. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sweetie." Mary said. The cries from the baby monitor grew louder.

Mary stood up and quickly grabbed another plate and placed some chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese in it, then sat the plate on the table.

"Dean, clean up the mess. Put the plate in the sink and the food in the trash. Don't worry about wiping up the rest, I'll do that in a bit. Then I want you to sat down and eat."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mary kissed his cheek, then she hurried out of the room to check on her youngest.

"Stupid brat." Dean grumbled as he clean up the nuggets and mac and cheese from the floor. "It's all his fault."

The young boy started crying again when he heard the sounds of his Mom comforting the baby through the monitor. He couldn't understand why his Mommy and Daddy loved the baby more then him. Dean looked at the plate on the table, but he wasn't hungry. He didn't think he would ever be hungry again.

The little boy ran upstairs to his room, closed the door, then laid on the bed and cried into his stuffed dog. Within minutes, he was asleep.

_**12345678987654321**_

John walked into the living room, exhausted. It had been a long hard day at the shop and all he wanted to do was kiss his wife, hug his sons, and sit in his recliner. But one look at his wife's face told him that his plans were just not going to happen.

"What's wrong, Mary?" He asked, as they hugged.

"I'm worried about Dean." Mary said, after they pulled apart.

"Why?"

"At lunch he threw a fit instead of eating, threw the plate on the floor and started yelling."

"That is strange." John said. "Usually if there is food within striking distance of him, it's gone."

"John." Mary scolded. "This is not funny. He didn't eat anything, and he cried himself to sleep. He woke up an hour later, but has been in his room every since. I tried to coax him out with cookies, but he won't budge."

"I'm sorry." John said, with a small sigh. "I know. He hasn't been acting like himself since we brought Samuel home."

"I was hoping he'd like having a brother."

"He will." John assured her. "He just has to get used to it."

They heard small footsteps behind them and turned just as Dean entered the room. He had heard his Daddy come home and wanted to see him before he went upstairs to the baby.

"Hey Champ." John said, knelling on one knee and holding his arms out. it was all the invitation Dean needed to run and fling himself into his arms.

John hugged the little boy tight, then sat on the couch and stood him in front of him. Mary sat beside her husband.

"Your Mommy said you had a rough day." John said.

"She spanked me." Dean said, hanging his head.

"Look at me son." John said, his voice gentle.

Dean looked up, his bottom lip quivering.

"Hey, it's ok Champ." John said, carding his hand through the boy's hair. "I'm not mad. Mommy spanked you, you are forgiven. I've got a great idea."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't have to work tomorrow. How about we go on a picnic?"

"Really?" Dean asked with excitement.

"Really."

"Can we bring a kite?"

"Of course we can."

Dean clapped his hands and jumped up and down in excitement.

"The four of us will have a great time." John said, then looked at his oldest son in confusion as the boy's smile was replaced with a scowl.

"I don't want the baby to go." Dean stated, crossing his arms across his thin chest and stomping his small foot.

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"I hate him!" Dean yelled, as his eyes watered. The little boy couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell them how he felt.

"Dean." John barked.

"I do!" Dean yelled, as the tears leaked from his eyes. "He made you hate me!"

"Honey." Mary said. "We love you."

"You spanked me for waking him up, but he can wake me up whenever he wants to. You always pet him and play with him, but you're too busy to play with me. You don't love me no more because of him. He's a loud stinky poophead!"

Dean started crying hard, then ran from the room and up the stairs. John and Mary looked at each other in confusion, they had no idea Dean felt that way. Both parents felt horrible. They jumped when Dean's bedroom door slammed shut, then groaned when Samuel started crying.

"I'll talk to Dean." Mary said.

"I'll take the loud stinky poophead." John replied. "Then I'll be in and help with Dean."

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean was really upset, he didn't want to live in that house anymore. If his parents loved the baby more then him, then he would just leave. The little boy was stuffing his toys into his batman backpack when his Mom entered the room.

"What are you doing, Dean?" She asked.

"Running away." Dean sniffled.

"Oh." Mary said, sitting on Dean's bed. "Did you pack everything you need?"

"Yes Ma'am." Dean said.

"Clean clothes?"

"Um…no."

"Toothbrush?"

"No."

"Money for rent and food?"

"No." Dean sighed.

"Come here, son." Mary said. Dean walked over to her.

Mary picked him up and sat him on her lap. "Dean." She said. "Daddy and I love you very much."

"No you don't." He said.

"Sweetie, I know Daddy and I have been paying more attention to Samuel then to you. And I'm sorry about that. But you have to understand that a new baby is a lot of hard work."

"He gets away with waking me up." Dean said.

"I have a question." Mary said, hugging the boy close to her. "If you're hungry, how do you let us know?"

"I tell you." Dean said, wondering why his Mom would ask a dumb question like that.

"And if you're scared?"

"I tell you."

"And if you're hurt?"

"I tell you."

"You can use words to tell us stuff, but Samuel can't. He's just a little baby, he can't talk. So if he's wet, hungry, or scared, the only way he can let us know is by crying."

"Oh." Dean said, playing with the necklace around his Mom's neck. He hadn't thought of that. Babies couldn't talk.

"Babies can't tell time either." Mary said. "So Samuel doesn't know when it's bedtime. He sleeps when he's sleepy, and he's awake when he's not. He's not doing it to be mean."

"Oh." Dean was starting to feel bad about being mad at the baby. It wasn't his fault he was a baby.

"You know, I was hoping you could help us out with Samuel."

"How?"

"Well, you're the big brother. Samuel is going to look up to you, he's going to think you're pretty cool."

"Really?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Yep. And I was hoping you could help us teach him how to ride a bike, or how to fish."

"I can teach him how to fix cars." Dean said, excitedly. "Daddy's showing me and I can show the baby."

"Yeah." Then Mary frowned. "Too bad you're running away."

The smile on Dean's face vanished. "Do I have'ta run away Mommy?" He asked.

"Of course not, Sweetie." Mary said.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"We'll let it slid, Dean." Mary kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too Mommy."

"How about we go and tell Samuel goodnight?" Mary suggested.

"Okay." Dean smiled. Then the smile vanished. "I need to tell him I'm sorry for being mean to him."

Mary stood up and carried Dean into the nursery, where John had just laid the baby back into the bassinet.

"Feeling better Champ" John asked Dean, as he held his arms out for him.

"Yes Sir." Dean said, as John took him from Mary and hugged him. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's okay, Champ."

Dean looked into the bassinet and again thought the baby was cute. "I'm sorry brother." Dean said to the infant. The baby looked at him and Dean swore that he saw the baby smile.

"He forgives you." John said.

Dean looked at the baby, then got a thoughtful look on his face. "Samuel sounds like a old person's name." Dean said. "Can we call him Sammy?"

"Well I don't know." John said, pretending to think about it. He looked at the baby. "Do you want to be called Sammy?"

The baby made a gurgling sound.

"That's baby talk for yes." Mary said. "So Sammy it is."

"We're going to be best'est friends Sammy." Dean told the infant.

Baby Sammy made another gurgling sound and Dean smiled.

"He agrees." The four-year-old said.

_**12345678987654321**_

THE END

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
